GOODBYE SUMMER- SONG FICT
by kjwzz
Summary: THIS IS SONG FANFICTION GOODBYE SUMMER FROM F(X) FEAT D.O .. MAIN PAIR : KYUSUNG. ONE SHOOT THE FRIEND LABEL IS A LABEL THAT I GOT TO HATE A HEARTBREAKING STORY I'M SORRY SUMMER NOW GOODBYE. "this is not a goodbye for you but this goodbye is for my past summer that make me lost you. This summer and next it'll be a great summer because of you're beside me.FOREVER"


**GOODBYE SUMMER- SONG FICT**

Cast : yesung, kyuhyun, donghae, hyukjae, sungmin, ryeowook, saya.

Pair : kyusung as always

Disclaiminer : ALL OF THE CAST IS NOT BELONG TO ME.

Aku lagi seneng banget dengerin lagu Goodbye Summernya F(X) FEAT D.O ini. Seriously ini sweet tapi juga nyesekin disatu sisi.. hihi

FF ini aku persembahin buat kazerii saeng di instagram yang suka banget sama kyusung dan udah mau ngebagi kegilaan kyusungnys bersamaku. Dan buat aristajuliana anakku dan anaknya yesung ahaha ini lagu kesukaanmu aku pake buat di jadiin FF maaf belom bisa buat kaisoo hihi next aku janji buatin.

Ceritanya sih pasaran dan ngebosenin ahaha .. silahkan baca sendiri yah

**GOODBYE SUMMER- SONG FICT**

_**I remember when we were yelled at**_

_**For talking in the halls**_

_**I don't know why it was so fun**_

_**Even when were being punished **_

Lalu lalang yang terlihat amat padat, orang-orang berdesakan di bis yang membawa kelebihan muatan karena tidak ada yang ingin terlambat. Egois. Bis berhenti di halte dekat sebuah gedung yang terdapat banyak remaja berseragam tengah berlari mengejar sesuatu.

"ah sial aku pasti akan terlambat." Kata seorang namja yang segera turun dari bis sesak itu dan mulai berlari menghampiri gerbang gedung itu-sekolah- yang sebentar lagi gerbangnya akan tertutup itu dengan segenap kemampuan ia berlari dan saat hampir melewati gerbang itu tiba-tiba sebuah suara meneriakinya

"AwaaaaaaaaaaS awas."

BRAKKKK

"aduh." Kata mereka-pemuda yang tertabrak dan seseorang yg menabraknya- bersamaan.

" Mianhae." Kata sang pelaku langsung berdiri dan melesat ke parkiran lalu berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Sedangkan korbannya hanya bisa menatap punggung si pelaku bingung.

'Mwoya ige?' batinnya kesal.

_-IN THE HALLS(anggep aja lorong sekolah)-_

"Ya! NAMJA ANEH BERKEPALA BESAR TUNGGU AKU." Kata korban tabrak lari barusan berusaha mengejar pelaku yang diketahui namja yang-

Namja yang di panggil menoleh.

-Sangat Manis.

" MWOYA?" Kata namja manis yang diketahui bernama yesung (kyuhyun melihat nametag-nya)

" Ya! Yesung-ssi kenapa kau tidak ada sopannya sama sekali hah? Setidaknya kau harus memapahku, SUDAH MENABRAK SEENAKNYA SAJA MENINGGALKAN KORBANNYA."

"Dari mana dia tahu namaku?" gumam yesung.

"YA TADIKAN AKU SUDAH MINTA MAAF KENAPA KAU –"

"YA! KALIAN MENGGANGGU KELAS KU.. APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Sungguh mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau mereka berteriak sangat kencang di depan kelas yang sedang dalam proses belajar mengajar.

"mianhaeyo soensaengnim."

"kau siapa namamu?"

"Kim Yesung"

Dan kau ?

Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kalian berdua sepulang sekolah bersihkan seluruh lantai di lorong ini,mengerti."

"ne, seonsaengnim."

-Punishment-

"ini semua gara-gara kau cho kyuhyun-ssi, kenapa kau harus berteriak sih untuk bicara denganku?"

"ini semua kau yang mulai, dasar tangan mungil."

"heh? Keliatannya kau perhatian sekali padaku?" goda yesung.

Yesung mengambil lap basah yang ada dipinggiran ember dan mengusapkannya ke wajah kyuhyun, yang jelas membuat kyuhyun kaget dan berusaha menyingkirkannya. Kyuhyun berhasil memegang kedua tangan yesung dalam satu tangannya dan satu tangannya lagi dia gunakan untuk menggelitik yesung yang ternyata sangat sensitive dan menyebabkan tawa pecah dari keduanya.

_**After that day **_

_**We always **_

_**Stuck together like the Astro twins,**_

_**You were me and I was you**_

"ya yesung-a, ini ada surat untukmu?"

"Hmm? Gomawo Hae-ya." Yesung menerimanya dengan bingung dan langsung membaca surat itu.

_**Ya! Kepala besar aku menunggumu ditaman belakang sekolah sekarang. **_

Kyuhyun-Tampan-

Begitulah isi surat yang lebih tepatnya berisi note memaksa untuk bertemu.

"aish, kenapa harus pake surat segala biasanya dia langsung datang ke kelas dan menarikku keluar tanpa perasaan."

Yesung berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah yang memang sangat sepi karena ilalang yang sudah meninggi membuatnya susah untuk dilalui. Sesampainya di taman belakang yesung melihat orang yang sudah menunggunya disana tengah berdiri memandang kearah langit sambil memegang sebuah kotak berwarna hitam polos dan pita merah diatasnya.

"Ada apa?" kata yesung tanpa basa basi membuat kyuhyun kaget dan menoleh kearahnya.

" kau sudah datang, kenapa lama sekali? Keberatan kepala untuk berjalan ya?"

" YA! KAU! apa kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk meledekku saja?"

"aniyo, hihihi sungie kemari." Kata kyuhyun menyuruh yesung untuk lebih mendekat kearahnya.

Saat yesung sudah berada cukup dekat dengan kyuhyun, tanpa aba aba kyuhyun sedikit merunduk dan mencium bibir yesung dengan sangat lembut. Yesung hanya dapat berdiam ditempat karena kaget, Seperti batu dengan matanya yang membulat.

Hanya sebentar ciuman itu berlangsung karena kyuhyun langsung melepaskannya dan serasa berkata " Saengil Chukahaeyo sungie." Tak lupa senyum manis yang hanya ia tunjukan untuk yesung sahabatnya ini.

Yesung masih dengan ekspresi terkejut akan ciuman yang baru pertama ia rasakan itu hanya dapat membalasnya dengan angguk pelan.

"oh iya ini Hadiah untukmu. Buka saja ku harap kau suka." Kata kyuhyun serasa memberikan kotak yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

" eh, ne, gomawo kyu." Kata yesung yang sepertinya sudah tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya itu.

Yesung membuka kotak hitam berpita merah tersebut dan ternyata didalamnya terdapat sebuah gantungan handphone boneka kura-kura sedang memegang PSP lalu ada tulisan KYU (dalam hanggul) di tempurung kura kura tersebut (aneh yah ? anggep aja kaya di Drama Heartstring. Kalo di Heartstringkan Teddy Bear pegang alat music).

" kau suka ?" Tanya kyuhyun. Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan bahagia layaknya anak kecil mendapat mainan baru dan tak lupa juga dibumbui senyum termanis namja yang sangat manis dan rasa bibirnya juga sangat manis (itu kata kyuhyun, aku juga mau coba jadinya).

" ya sudah ayo kita kembali kekelas sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap surai hitam itu dengan lembut dan sayang.

"Terima kasih kyu kau memang sahabat ku yang paling baik. Ayo kekelas." Kata yesung yang kini menggandeng tangan SAHABATNYA itu.

'SAHABAT YAH?'. Batin kyuhyun.

_**You cried so much **_

_**On the day before graduation**_

_**You held it in firmly since you're a guy**_

_**Just like that hot summer when**_

_**We couldn't say what we wanted, goodbye.**_

-THE DAY BEFORE GRADUATION-

Di kelas yang sudah sangat sepi ini seorang namja manis bersurai hitam pekat sedang mendudukan dirinya sambil mengenang segala hal yang telah terjadi selama ia bersekolah disini. Semua yang ia kenang menjadi semakin perih saat semua kenangan yang berputar ialah kenangannya bersama sahabatnya Kyuhyun. Sahabat yang mungkin juga entah ini benar atau tidak sudah dicintainya.

Ia-Yesung- sudah tidak dapat berpisah dari sahabatnya itu, walau itu hanya 3 tahun ia bersama di SHS ini tapi semua yang yesung dan kyuhyun lakukan bersama adalah hal-hal terbaik yang pernah yesung lalui seumur hidupnya. Ia sangat bahagia karena dapat mengenal kyuhyun yang setelah hari ini akan pergi jauh dari korea untuk melanjutkan studinya.

"Yesungie? Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya seseorang yang sangat familiar ditelinga yesung.

"aku sedang ingin duduk disini saja kyu." Jawab yesung tanpa menoleh kearah kyuhyun karena saat mendengar suara kyuhyun matanya langsung berair.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku? Akukan bisa menemanimu." Kata kyuhyun seraya duduk disebelah yesung.

" aku kira kau sibuk mempersiapkan segala hal untuk ke german, jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggumu." Kata yesung sudah meneteskan airmatanya sedikit dan tetap tak memandang kearah kyuhyun.

" Yesung .."

Yesung tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya, kini ia sudah mulai terisak dan kyuhyun hanya mampu memandanginya sedih lalu merengkuh tubuh namja manis itu dalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya dalam diam, menyadari bahwa hal yang sangat ia takuti dan benci kini telah berada di depan matanya.

'berpisah denganmu adalah hal yang sangat membuatku membenci kata PERTEMANAN' batin kyuhyun.

_**The friend label is a label that I got to hate **_

_**The feelings I've hidden still remain **_

_**As a painful memories secret memory **_

_**The photos that can't define**_

_**Our relationship is a heartbreaking story**_

_**I'm sorry, summer, now, goodbye, yeah**_

-7 YEARS AFTER-

SUMMER – adalah saat yang tepat untuk menikmati aktifitas serta menghirup udara yang sangat segar disertai sinar matahari yang cukup hangat dan panjang waktunya. Musim panas antara bulan Juni-August di German bagian selatan menjadi pilihan yang tepat untuk berwisata dan menikmati segala keindahan yang terbentang dan hanya bisa dilihat pada musim ini saja. Tapi tidak dengan seorang pria yang hanya mendudukan dirinya di depan balkon apartemennya. Pria ini sangat meruntuki datangnya musim panas, selain cuaca yang membakar kulit putih pucatnya juga hawa panas yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya serta kenyataan datangnya musim ini hanya akan memberikan memori perih akan perpisahannya dengan SAHABAT yang sangat ia cintai. Oh ayolah SAHABAT ia juga mulai membenci kata-kata itu.

'The friend label is a label that I got to hate'gumamnya

Ia berjalan menghampiri sebuah meja yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Menatap pekat photo yang setiap ia melihatnya selalu membawanya mengingat semua memori menyenangkan yang juga menyakitkan secara bersamaan. Sebuah photo terakhir yang diambil di hari yang sangat akan ia benci.

Flashback ON

-Graduation-

Semua bersorak bergembira saat dinyatakan lulus dan acara inti yaitu pesta untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka dimulai. Mereka semua menari, tertawa, bangga, bergembira tapi tidak dengan dua namja yang menyinggir dari pesta tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk berada di beranda aula sekolah mereka. Mereka berdua hanya menatap keatas dan terdiam tanpa saling bicara. Ini semua tidak seperti biasanya saling cela satu sama lain.

"Yesung-a" Tanya namja bersurai coklat mencoba membuka pembicaraan,

"hmm" gumam yesung sebagai jawaban.

"apakah aku seharusnya tak pergi saja ke german?" namja ikal cokelat itu.

"apa maksudmu kyu?" Tanya yesung kaget akan pertanyaan tersebut.

"hanya jawab saja, apakah aku tidak seharusnya pergi ke german?"

"hmmm, lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu baik untukmu kyu."

"aku sendiri tak tahu mana yang baik untukku."

"kenapa bisa begitu ?" Tanya yesung penasaran.

"ada sesuatu yang kurasakan. Dan perasaan itu berkata sepertinya akan lebih baik jika aku tetap disini, di sampingmu."

DEG- Yesung hanya mampu terdiam, karena sejujurnya ia juga merasakannya dan seandainya ia bisa, yesung ingin memaksa kyuhyun untuk tetap disini bersamanya, namun siapa dirinya.

"Yesung Kyuhyun lihat sini" kata seseorang teman yesung bernama Donghae.

Yesung dan kyuhyun menoleh dan langsung kaget karena lampu flash dari kamera yang donghae bawa.

" aigo kalian imut dan serasi sekali." Kata hyukjae yang sudah berdiri disebelah donghae sedari tadi.

" nanti kalau sudah jadi akan ku kirim kepada kalian, oh iya kyu jangan lupa kirim alamatmu di german yah nanti." Kata donghae seraya berlalu bersama hyukjae meninggalkan keheningan kembali antara mereka berdua. Yah Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

" Kyu, ayo masuk kedalam." Ajak yesung yang berjalan lebih dahulu.

"Yesung.."

"ada apa?" yesung menoleh kebelakang.

Kyuhyun tersenym penuh arti menghampiri yesung dan sekarang sudah berada tepat disamping yesung seraya memeluk pinggang namja manis dihadapannya. Saat ini wajah mereka sangat dekat dan dengan wajah sedekat ini kyuhyun ingin sekali mengucapkan sebuah kata yang sudah sejak lama ia pendam pada namja manis ini bahwa KYUHYUN-

"Ayo" kata kyuhyun

_sangat mencintai YESUNG.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Perasaan ini masih ada yesung." Gumam kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

**The feelings I've hidden still remain **

**I'm sorry, summer, now, goodbye.**

_**What do I say, **_

_**We didn't have to play no games**_

_**I should've took that chance,**_

_**I should've asked for you to stay**_

_**And it gets me down**_

_**The unsaid words that still remain**_

_**The story ended without even starting**_

-ON THE OTHER SIDE-

Summer-adalah musim yang sangat menyenangkan apabila kita berkunjung ke Pantai Haeundae (Busan) yang merupakan pantai terbesar di Korea. pemandangan laut yang dramatis dengan pantai berpasir putih halus menjadi daya tarik yang membuat banyak wisatawan berkunjung mayoritas selama bulan Juni-Agustus. Tapi keindahan pantai Haeundae di musim panas yang sangat indah ini tidak benar benar bisa dinikmati oleh seorang namja manis yang tampak duduk menyendiri ditengah keramaian pantai ini. Pantai ini, Pantai Haeundae di musim panas seperti ini membawanya ke memori berisi penyesalan akan pernyataan yang tak pernah bisa diungkap, atas segala cerita yang berakhir sekarang bahkan sebelum sempat untuk di mulai.

'Andai saja saat itu aku menahanmu untuk tetap tinggal, andai saja saat itu aku berani mengatakan semuanya kepadamu.' Kata kata yang hanya menjadi sebuah puitisasi yang terdengar ironis untuk seseorang yang patah hati.

_**Your song on the last day of school festival,**_

_**The flickering summer sea/our feelings**_

_**That were precious because we were together**_

_**Like the deepening night sky, goodbye.**_

FLASHBACK ON

-HAEUNDAE BEACH-

_Last day of school festival and Summer Vacation in Busan. _

Malam ini pantai Haeundae telah disulap menjadi sebuah tempat konser mini oleh para panitia. Ini perpisahan yang diadakan murid-murid sendiri sambil menikmati musim panas terakhir masa Sekolah mereka. Ya seiring musim panas yang akan segera berakhir, masa-masa menyenangkan di sekolah juga akan segera berakhir.

Donghae dan Hyukjae tengah menunjukkan kebolehan mereka dalam hal menari semua orang terkesima melihat sangat elastisnya tubuh mereka bergerak sambil menyanyikan lagu I WANNA DANCE.

_i wanna dance  
poplock it, pop pop , poplock it (lets dance dance dance)  
i wanna dance  
poplock it, come on come on, poplock it (lets dance dance dance)_

Penampilan yang sangat memukau dan memanaskan suasana. Lalu Donghae menunjuk Yesung untuk bernyanyi dan yesung pun menyanyikan sebuah lagu**In My Arms**** milik penyanyi ****Lim Changjung** ( Lagu Yesung oppa buat cinta pertamanya *baiklah saya anggap cinta pertamanya Kyuhyun biar saya ga jealous* lol)

_하늘을__보면__눈물이__났어__  
__너무나__사랑스러운__너를__  
__안을__수__없었던나의__긴__방황이__  
__너에게도__아픔이던__지난날___

_이제는__아팠던__시간보다__  
__더__많은__사랑을__주고__싶어__  
__너의__외로움을__내가__채워줄게__  
__이젠__좋은__날만__가득할거야___

_기다렸어__지금__이__순간__  
__우리의__행복을__위해__준비가__필요했어___

_내__손을__잡아줘__깊은__내__사랑__믿어줘__  
__눈부시게__아름다운__세상을__  
__내__품안에서__보여주고__싶어___

Lim Changjung - In My Arms

My tears went out if I looked at the sky.  
I couldn't hug you, who I loved so much.  
My long hesitation hurt you in the past.

Now, comparing to the painful past,  
I want to give you more love.  
I'll fill your loneliness.  
I'll give you only good days now.

We waited, and for this moment,  
we need to prepare for our happiness.

Hold my hands tightly, trust my love.  
I want to show you the spectacularly beautiful world _**in my arms**__._

Setelah yesung bernyanyi dengan segenap perasaannya tiba-tiba kyuhyun mengambil gitar yang dipegang oleh sungmin temannya lalu ia maju kedepan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. (Goodbye Summer – F(X) feat D.O)

_Gieokhae bokdoeseo tteodeulda gachi honnadeon uri dul_

_Beolseomyeonseodo wae geurido jeulgeowonneunji arasseo_

_Geunal ihuro (yeah yeah) urin neul (yeah yeah)_

_Ssangdungi byeoljaricheoreom neon na naneun neoyeosseo_

"**ini semua gara-gara kau cho kyuhyun-ssi, kenapa kau harus berteriak sih untuk bicara denganku?"**

"**ini semua kau yang mulai, dasar tangan mungil."**

"**heh? Keliatannya kau perhatian sekali padaku?" **

_Joreophagi jeonnal manhi uldeon neo namjarago kkuk chamdeon_

_neo_

_Hago sipeotdeon mal motago tteugeowotdeon geu_

_yeoreumcheoreom annyeong_

"**Yesungie? Kenapa kau masih disini?"**

"**aku sedang ingin duduk disini saja kyu." **

"**Kenapa tidak mengajakku? Akukan bisa menemanimu." **

" **aku kira kau sibuk mempersiapkan segala hal untuk ke german, jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggumu." **

" **Yesung .."**

_Chinguraneun ireum eoneusae miwojin ireum_

_Gamchudeon gamjeongeun jigeumdo apeun bimirui gieogil ppun_

_Uri sain jeongnihal su eomneun sajin bomyeon gaseum arin story,_

_I'm sorry yeoreuma ijen goodbye yay-yeah_

_What do i say we didn t have to play no games_

_I should've took that chance i should've asked for u to stay_

_And it gets me down the unsaid words that still remain_

_Sijakhajido anko kkeutnabeorin iyagi_

_Chukje majimak nal neoui noraedo areunhan yeoreum badado_

_Hamkkeraseo sojunghaetdeon mam neujeoganeun bam_

_haneulcheoreom annyeong_

_Chinguraneun ireum eoneusae miwojin ireum_

_Gamchudeon gamjeongeun jigeumdo apeun bimirui gieogil ppun_

_Uri sain jeongnihal su eomneun sajin bomyeon gaseum arin story,_

_I'm sorry yeoreuma ijen goodbye _

_Baby oh no oh oh honjatmariraseo mianhae_

_Oh sasireun neol saranghae yeah_

_Sumgigo itdeon oraen bimildeul_

_Charari deulkyeotdamyeon neoreul pume anajultende_

" **Saengil Chukahaeyo sungie." **

"**Terima kasih kyu kau memang sahabat ku yang paling baik. Ayo kekelas."**

"**Yesung-a, apakah aku seharusnya tak pergi saja ke german?" **

"**lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu baik untukmu kyu."**

"**aku sendiri tak tahu mana yang baik untukku."**

"**kenapa bisa begitu ?" **

"**ada sesuatu yang kurasakan. Dan perasaan itu berkata sepertinya akan lebih baik jika aku tetap disini, di sampingmu."**

_Chinguraneun ireum eoneusae miwojin ireum_

_Gamchudeon gamjeongeun jigeumdo apeun bimirui gieogil ppun_

_Uri sain jeongnihal su eomneun sajin bomyeon gaseum arin story,_

_I'm sorry yeoreuma ijen goodbye yay-yeah_

_Chinguraneun ireum eoneusae miwojin ireum bomyeon gaseum arin_

_story,_

_I'm sorry yeoreuma ijen goodbye yay-yeah_

_Lalalalala lalalalalalala_

_Lalalalala lalalalalalla_

Yesung hanya bisa meneteskan airmatanya, inilah kenyataan yang harus Kyuhyun hadapi perpisahan.

GOODBYE SUMMER.

THE END -

-Seriously mau The Endnya kaya gini aja ? okay.. ahaha

KARENA INI ULANG TAHUN MY LOVELY PRINCE YESUNG JADI AKU GAMAU BIKIN SEDIH BEGINI GA BOLEH JADI SEDIH BEGINI..

Lanjutttttttttt

FLASHBACK OFF

_**Baby oh no oh oh I'm sorry that this is a monologue.**_

_**Oh actually, I love you, yeah**_

_**If only our long-time hidden secrets were revealed.**_

_**I would hold you **__**in my arms**_

24 August, 2013. Everland Park, South Korea.

Yesung hanya bisa pasrah saat ditarik dua sahabatnya sejak sekolah dulu Donghae dan Eunhyuk menuju sebuah taman bunga dan tempat rekreasi di musim panas yang segera berakhir ini.

" ayolah yesung-a, ini hari ulang tahunmu jangan cemberut terus aku tahu kau sudah tua jadi jangan kau tunjukan muka tuamu itu dengan cemberut dan kerutan diwajahmu." Kata Hyukjae seenaknya.

" terserah kalian saja, sana pergi saja berkencan aku tidak akan mengganggu dan aku bisa jaga diri sendiri." Yesung malas untuk melihat pasangan ini berlovey dovey didepan mereka.

" jeongmal? Ah gomawo sungie, hehe gomawo juga sudah memberi kami tiket masuk gratis, bye jaga diri yah." Seru hyukjae sambil menyeret donghae menuju tempat lain.

Yesung mencari tempat yang sepi dan beristirahat dibawah rindangnya pohon yang di taman ini. Beginilah kehidupannya selama ini setelah perpisahan itu setiap musim panas dan ulang tahunnya tiba dia akan menjadi orang yang murung dan menyendiri. Mungkin dia terkena Summer Phobia ahaha just kidding.

Yesung?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi lamunan yesung.

"eh, sungmin ? apa kabar?" seraya memeluk sungmin –salah satu teman dekat kyuhyun.

" aku baik, kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"aku.. sebenarnya tadi bersama donghae dan hyukjae tapi mereka telah hilang entah kemana?(atau lebih tepatnya diusir entah kemana)"

" oh ya? Aku janjian dengan kekasihku dan-"

"Oh HEI KYUnnie disini."

KYU?' batin yesung lalu ia menoleh kearah sungmin memanggil orang tersebut

DEG

Yesung seolah tertumpah aquarium raksasa berisi ribuan kura-kura. Senang sekaligus sakit menyerang bersamaan di dada dan seluruh tubuhnya yang sekarang mati rasa.

" Kyuhyun?"

"YE-SUNG?" kata kyuhyun terbata.

"MINNIE." Jerit seorang namja membuyarkan segala drama pertemuan kembali dua orang yang telah lama berpisah.

"chagi-ya.. oh yesung kyuhyun ini kekasihku wookie." Kata sungmin sambil memeluk namja yang sama imut dengannya.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Ryeowook imnida."

"oh iya kyu, karena kau sudah bertemu yesung jadi kau tak perlu meminta bantuanku lagi kan untuk mencari dan menyampaikan perasaanmu itu, baiklah aku mau berkencan dulu yah. Bye bye, Kajja changi-ya."

-KYUSUNG-

Disinilah mereka berdua sebuah taman yang tampak ramai tapi hanya kesunyian yang dapat tercipta diantara mereka. Bukankah ini pertemuan yang kalian harapkan? Ayolah…

"yesung… apa kabar mu?" kata kyuhyun terbata

"baik kyu, bagaimana jerman?" Tanya yesung cukup meyakinkan walau sebenarnnya menahan debaran yang ada pada dirinya.

"biasa saja, tidak menyenangkan tanpamu."

"hah?"

"tak ada yang sepertimu disana, bisa disuruh-suruh tanpa marah, di isengi dan dijahili juga tanpa marah, aku rindu saat saat meledekmu."

" jadi kau hanya rindu untuk meledekku saja makanya kau ke korea? Buang buang waktu saja." Jawab yesung jengah.

"aniyo, nan bogoshipoyo. Aku merindukanmu sungie."

Kyuhyun mendekati yesung dan menangkup wajah yesung dengan kedua tangannya, tak berselang lama bibir kyuhyun telah menempel dengan pas di bibir cherry kenyal milik yesung.

Lama mereka berciuman menyampaikan perasaan rindu dan cinta yang begitu dalam sampai tak dihiraukan orang-orang yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

Setelah dirasa cukup (yang sebenarnya tidak akan pernah cukup dan puas) kyuhyun melepas ciuman itu, Menatap kedalam mata hitam pekat milik yesung.

"aku sangat merindukanmu kyu." Kata yesung penuh dengan kejujuran yang selama ini ingin dia ungkapkan.

"aku tahu." Kyuhyun mengecup kening yesung sesaat lalu merogoh sesuatu dari kantongnya.

" Saengil Chukahaeyo sungie." Kyuhyun memberi kotak kecil berwarna merah dengan garis hitam membentang dari kiri atas ke kanan bawah.

Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu yang berisi cincin emas putih yang berukir Kyu&Sung(dalam hanggul)

" Will you marry me sungie?" kata kyuhyun mantap.

"Yes, I Will." Yesung yang tak kuasa menahan haru langsung memeluk kyuhyun dengan sangat erat.

Dan mereka terus berpelukan seiring dengan memori indah yang mereka lalui berdua kembali berputar.

_**THE FRIEND LABEL IS A LABEL THAT I GOT TO HATE **_

_**A HEARTBREAKING STORY**_

_**I'M SORRY**_

_**SUMMER**_

_**NOW GOODBYE.**_

"this is not a goodbye for you but this goodbye is for my past summer that make me lost you. This summer and next it'll be a great summer because of you're beside "

Beneran THE END-

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Saengil Chukahaeyo KIM JONGWOON OPPA..**

**SEHAT DAN BAHAGIA SELALU POKOKNYA..**

HAHA aku telah nge-post karena lagi lagi temanku menghilangkan flashdisk ke-3 ku berisi beberapa ff yang siap di post..

Ini FF permohonan maaf juga hehehehe karena mungkin akan nge-post lebih lama..

Monggo di review yang bersedia..

BOW


End file.
